Complications
by Reyshia Moon Morningstar
Summary: If anyone has any ideas for a decent summary for this I'm all ears. Ill let the story speak for itself im not good at writing summaries. Rated T for some cases of exstrem violance and this is an au fanfiction.


Complications

Naruto is just walking home from school with his cousin Kakashi. Then they both stumble into the Uchiha brothers. Well what do you know it's the little blond fag and his pimp?" Itachi smugly states. Sasuke flinches at what Itachi says and is completely uncomfortable with the way his brothers acting.

Naruto just looks at Sasuke like don't worry about it.

Naruto knew it wasn't Sasuke's fault how his brother acts and having come out a while ago naruto was used to it as much as he shouldn't have to be. After seeing the way naruto was acting around Sasuke

Itachi drags Sasuke off. And naruto had to drag Kakashi off before he tries to kill Itachi.

=====================at Sasuke's house=====================================

Itachi drags Sasuke through the door by his arm and is clearly furious. "Listen Sasuke I'm going to say this one time and one time only don't talk to naruto or anything." Itachi says in a tone suggesting sever bodily harm if he Sasuke disobeys.

"Who I talk to is none of your damn business. Neither is the fact that I'm gay." Sasuke fires back

"Sasuke I'm warning you write now if I catch you with naruto or any other fags I'm going to make you wish you were never born and I never want to hear that phrase out of your mouth

Again"

Itachi storms out of Sasuke's room slamming the door.

=============================== a few weeks later ===========================

Sasuke hung out with naruto anyways once they got to know each other more. Sasuke explained about how his brother was and naruto understands they can't really hang out outside of school because of it. when they decided to start dating they knew they had to be discreet Sasuke never told naruto that he got beat for coming out a few years ago he knew naruto wouldn't chance it if he knew and he never thought Itachi would go after naruto about it.

Things were ok for a while but as we all know secrets have a way of coming out at very inopportune times.

================================Itachi's pov================================

_Unfucking believable I thought I beat that out of him years ago. _

_And now he likes that little fag naruto I'm putting a stop to this... OH HELL NO! Sasuke hears me yell and turns white as a sheet. _

_Yea he better be scared._

_That naruto guy looks about as scared as Sasuke is if they were so worried about me finding out they shouldn't have met in a public place. I'm really putting a stop to this for good._

==============================end pov====================================

Itachi grabs Sasuke by arm and pulls so hard Sasuke almost falls over. He then drags Sasuke off

Before naruto can do anything to stop Itachi.

After Itachi got Sasuke home he did make good on his promise to make Sasuke wish he'd never been born he was so the only reason why Itachi let Sasuke stay home was because he didn't want Sasuke's teachers to see the marks from him beating Sasuke and call D.C.F or the police the latter being worse.

After telling Sasuke to stay put Itachi went out to go drinking with his friends and left Sasuke in the house alone

Itachi smugly believed that Sasuke would not disobey him again. While Itachi was gone Sasuke

Left anyway deciding if he was going to get beat no matter what he did he was going to do what he wanted for a change.

So he went to the place he usually meets naruto at home hoping naruto will show up again after school.

============================at the bar=====================================

"God damn queers" Itachi rants to his friends. Are you still mad about your brother?" Diedarah asks obviously amused. Itachi wasn't amused at all.

"Diedarah shut it you know that's not funny its sick" Itachi replies

"And disgusting all fags should have it beat out of um" Sasori said cruelly. Hmmm not a bad idea I already took care of Sasuke so let's get naruto" Itachi said just as cruelly as Sasori. Yea lets the other 2 agree with Itachi then saunter off to find and harass naruto.

Meanwhile during all of this Sasuke is still waiting at the park he knows school doesn't let out yet so naruto probably won't be there. What he doesn't know is naruto left school early to check on Sasuke because he was worried when Sasuke didn't show up and was just around the corner.

===============================meanwhile=================================

Naruto considers going to Sasuke's house but knows Itachi hates him but decides to go to where they usually meet when naruto spots Sasuke before he can even talk to Sasuke it doesn't take long for naruto to notice all the bruises on Sasuke doesn't know he is there because he is still around the corner seeing the damage that naruto knows Itachi inflicted on Sasuke naruto makes a very painful choice.

================================Naruto's pov===============================

_O MY GOD Sasuke told me Itachi would hit him for being gay. I can't let this continue if I end it then hope fully Itachi will leave Sasuke alone I mean if he's not seeing a guy he's not doing anything wrong write? yea that what I'll do I'll leave him then he'll be ok I just hope Sasuke will forgive me and move on and find someone else yea maybe a girl then Itachi will stop hating him. As much as I don't want to I have to…._

========================Itachi's POV=======================================

_Shhhh wait here I'll go get the little monster. My friends wait for me just like I said to. Now I just have to grab the little fag. Speak of the devil there the little monster is. Now I just grab him and bring him to where we agreed to meet up. This just too easy I Have naruto by the thought and he's muffled so he can't yell out now let's get him to the others._

A few minutes later-

_Hey guys look that I got I say after dragging the little monster to where we agreed to mean up._

_meanwhile the dingbat looks terrified he should be considering what we're going to do to him the little monster will be two terrified to even step foot out of his house let alone anywhere else. This is going to be fun. I can't tell my friends are going to enjoy beating the crap out this thing two._

Itachi slams naruto up against the wall and holds him there by his throught. "Hey little monster seen my brother lately? I bet you want to but here's the thing you are going to stay away from my brother because I don't like fags you disgusting little monster it's bad enough my own brother is one to so I want you to get lost for good or ill make you"

Naruto has had all he can take by this point the having to hide form Itachi and seeing the bruises but this was the straw that broke the camel's back. "What I do or don't do is none of your business so but out there's nothing wrong with Sasuke or me the only monster here is you" naruto fires back defiantly."

Itachi has had enough and starts beating on naruto then he shoves him into Diedarah. "Ewww the fags touching me" Diedarah says sounding disgusted. Diedarah then shoves naruto to the ground when he tries to get up Sasori kicks him a bunch of times. The entire group leaves naruto there and goes off to do god knows what.

Naruto's cousin Kikashi has been looking for naruto all day after finding out naruto cut when Sasuke didn't show up after checking all the usual places Kakashi then proceeds to check everywhere in town until he finally finds naruto bloody and beaten but still conscious In the same place where Itachi's and his goons left naruto. Kikashi runs over without any hesitation.

Naruto "Kikashi exclaims shocked by the state naruto is in. oh my god who did this ill..." Kikashi stops migrant after hearing naruto sob." Naruto?" Kikashi asks sounding concerned. Naruto breaks down sobbing and sobs out every detail of what happened and what was said during the beating. After giving naruto a break to catch his breath he helps naruto get home and goes to confront Itachi after making sure naruto got home safely.

While looking for Itachi Kikashi runs into Sasuke "yo Sasuke where's your brother?" Kikashi asks sounding agitated. "I don't know I was waiting for naruto" Sasuke replies. "Naruto's at home your brother got to him and it wasn't pretty." Kikashi replies back still agitated. I will take care of it this ends for good" Sasuke says sounding cold and menacing. Sasuke then storms off looking for Itachi.

Sasuke finds Itachi and his ass hole friends bragging to each other about beating up Naruto. At this point Sasuke is just about seeing red.

Sasuke failing miserably at trying to keep his cool confronts Itachi about what Itachi and his friends did to naruto. Sasuke also demands that Itachi leave them alone. "I don't think you're in a position to be making demands foolish week little brother." Itachi smugly replies.

Sasuke having had enough by this point he's sick of the abuse sick of having to hide and sick of not being able to have any friends and very pissed that Itachi hurt Naruto even though he knows that was kind of his fault two he should have known Itachi would go after Naruto 2 with hoe homophobic he is.

Sasuke deciding enough is enough punches Itachi. Itachi staggers back falls to the ground. Sasuke then pays Itachi for all the abuse he had suffered from Itachi. "I didn't care when it was just me but if you ever lay a hand on Naruto again you're a dead man" Sasuke Sais to Itachi sounding glacial and dead serious.

Itachi's so called friends don't lift a finger to help one because they think its hilarious that Itachi got beat up by his little brother 6 years his junior. 2 there scared of Sasuke after his unexpected burst of strength. So after taking some pictures to laugh at later they just left Itachi there.

================================at Naruto's house============================

The day after the fight Kikashi is over checking up on Naruto. Kikashi also tells Naruto about Sasuke giving Itachi a well-deserved ass kicking and Itachi getting arrested for abusing Sasuke and beating Naruto up. Naruto is relieved that Sasuke is not going to get hurt anymore.

While Kakashi is seeing how naruto is doing he hears a knock at the door. Kikashi answers it to find Sasuke there.

"So I hear you had a talk with Itachi" Kikashi says sounding concerned. After noticing Sasuke looked quite messed up himself. "I'm ok just a couple bruises is naruto feeling any better?" Sasuke asks more concerned about naruto than himself. "Yea he's feeling a little better." Kikashi replies then tells naruto that Sasuke is here.

While Sasuke and naruto are hanging out Kikashi goes home Kikashi is really happy things worked out for the two of them.

================================epolouge=================================

It didn't take long for everyone to find out about what happened with the Uchiha brothers. Itachi was humiliated his two goons were as well and they were all 3 in a lot of trouble. After all you don't gang up and abuse minors and get away with it now do you? Can you say prison? Sasuke didn't get arrested because it was self-defense. Besides high school in general neither Sasuke nor naruto had anything really bad happen. Naruto did move in with Sasuke after they both graduated call edge

They didn't move in together after high school cause they went to different colleges. But oh well that's life.

**Authors Note**

I had a lot of trouble writing the fight scenes and the abuse I really don't like when people act like that. Also this is my first time writing something like this and it is also my first time writing something based on a CMV.

So please read and review oh and flames will be used to toast marshmallows.

Mmmmm toasted marshmallows


End file.
